1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molding materials comprised of a polyoxymethylene, a melamine-formaldehyde polycondensate, an antioxidant, and optionally, other customary additives to polyoxymethylene molding materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In published German application No. 1,694,097 there are described polyoxymethylene molding materials containing a polyoxymethylene, an antioxidant and 0.05 to 5% of a water soluble melamine formaldehyde polycondensate or melamine-dicyandiamide-formaldehyde-mixed polycondensation product. The polycondensates described are not stable, however, at elevated temperatures, and dissociate, at least partially, into melamine and formaldehyde. As a result, a part of the melamine escapes during processing. In the production of molded articles, "bloomings" and discoloration occur. The polycondensates can also be at least partially extracted by water from finished molded articles.